


My Little Due South Fan

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, Gen, Humor, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-13
Updated: 1999-04-13
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Sharing the love of Due South and an average morning in my house collide.





	My Little Due South Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

My Little Due South Fan  
This is inspired by my nine year old niece, Shawna, and her new found  
love of Stan on Due South. I also dedicate this to all my nieces  
and  
nephews :-) Your Aunt Magan loves you!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


## My Little Due South Fan

  
by Magan

I glance at the clock  
>From hearing the loud knock  
Only six in the morning  
I was still deep in snoring  
My nine year old niece  
Gives me no peace  
She comes in and closes the door tightly  
"Oh wow, you sleep really lightly."  
Hmph! She hops up next to me  
When normally sleeping I would be  
She tries to wake me up more  
And I go tumbling to the floor  
I open my eyes  
And I finally realize  
When she yells through her mouth,  
"I wanna watch Due South!"  
Mm-hmm, of course  
Well, you've come to the right source  
I put a Due South tape in the VCR  
As she munches on a breakfast bar  
The only fourth grader I know  
Who loves this amazing show  
No one in the house understands  
For we're the only two Due South fans  
Her eyes are glued to the TV  
Saying, "Move! I can't see!"  
I made her another fan  
Of our man Stan  
My niece, the pre-teen  
Walks up and kisses the TV screen  
So we sit and watch him a while  
Grinning ear to ear in a huge smile  
And it's really hard for me to believe  
My little girl is growing up right before me  
Though stopping that  
I know I can't  
So I treasure these moment, small  
Before she goes running off to the mall  
And before tomorrow has gone away  
Taking us all to another day  
When she'll be in high school  
And she'll think I'm totally un-cool  
We'll be able to look back to today  
And remember what Fraser would say  
"Thank you kindly."  
Then we'll smile warmly  
But for now we giggle like school girls  
And she thinks, "Due South Rules!!"  
And she's absolutely right  
We'll be watching more tonight  
Me and my little Due South fan

The End  
(~MDK~)  
November 1998  
Disclaimer: Stan and any other DS characters don't belong  
to me or my niece, no matter how much we wish they did :)


End file.
